Two Worlds and One Big Family
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A girl and her friends that form a group called the Animal Resistance Group have been shipwrecked in Africa and met a wild man that was raised by apes with a professor and his beautiful daughter and they have a deep hatred for Clayton. When Tarzan's family is in danger, can they save his only home that he has known?
1. Chapter 1: Storm at Sea

I was sailing for adventure with my friends who form a group called The Animal Resistance group and it's because Samson rented a boat to use for fun. I wonder what awaits us.

The Animal Resistance group is a group of people who wanted to save all animals that are endangered and stop the poaching, I'm the founder of the group. Jade and Wilhelm are the first people to join the group and next was Samson and his wife Bessie. Mark and Travis were next and Jim and Tabitha were the last. Their siblings and cousins are in the group too. However they have other plans going on so they asked us to camera our adventure and we agreed. I'll say that this adventure would be a great one for us. What we didn't know is the weather changing till we heard something that sounded like thunder and rain came down. Travis was the first to notice the weather and he groaned, "Oh that's great. Just great." Tabitha then said, "Oh Travis it's fine." Then she got her twin adopted kids and Bessie did the same thing with her two children.

Then a huge gust of wind came and blew and then Tabitha then said, "Come on. Move it, move it, move it down below now!" Then Samson slipped on the wet floor and Mark said to him, "Captain Samson, I'm not sure if we're gonna make it out of the storm." Travis then yelled at him, "HE'S A FATHER TO TWO MIRACLE CHILDREN SILLY MAN, HE MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA WHAT HE IS DOING!" Samson then said that he sure does and asked if anyone knew where the brakes are on the ship. Lighting strikes and then Jade saw something that was quite the shock to her and Tabitha saw it from the windows. The men saw it too and what they saw was a huge wave! Samson said in a worried tone, "It's a forty five foot wall of water!" Wilhelm then said, "I think we're gonna need a faster and bigger boat." Tabitha then said to the remaining members, "Everyone get below now!" Samson was the first and Mark and Travis were next and Jim was last after Wilhelm and Jade.

Then the big wave knocked our ship out and because of what happened the lights went out and the luggage is in the ship with us and that was a close one for most of us. Wilhelm then wondered how will we get out. Then he said, "Well this is how we came in." But I had a funny feeling that the ship is upside down and he was opening it the wrong way. We all yelled out to him, "Wilhelm no!" But we were too late and the water came bursting out. We all had to get out of here and fast. Bessie got her children out and Tabitha did the same thing with her children. Jade then thought of something, she could open the other side the boat to get us out and since the ocean water was rising up, I became a mermaid. They knew my story on how I became a mermaid. I said to the boys, "I'll be right behind you boys." Then I dove down into the water and used my powers to get all of all luggage and then grabbed a few things with the luggage. Then I got to the surface where the others are relived that I am ok. Then I said to Bessie, "I got it, Koko's favorite teddy bear." Bessie said thanks to me and I said while I got something that is yellow, "I thought this thing might come in handy too." It was a yellow life boat and Tabitha yelled out, "Abandon ship now!" We all made it to the boat and we were safe, but Samson felt terrible and he said, "Oh I couldn't feel like that it's my fault. I should be more reasonable." We all looked at him and I said that it's not his fault. Mark then asked if any of our luggage made it and I told him that all of it is safe.

I looked up at the sky and hoped for a miracle. I sighed and said, "We can't loose hope guys, we have been through anything that is unusual before and we can do it again." Bessie nodded and Jade said, "I agree with Delaney, we members of the Animal Resistance group have been through many things before."

Samson looked up and gave a small smile and I said to him that we aren't mad at him. Travis then said, "Look on the bright side guys, at least there isn't anything that is dangerous in the ocean." I gave a glare at him and same with the others. I then shook my head. We have a long night ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2:Where are we?

We slept while we're still at sea. I was the first one to wake up and then looked at the sea and then something caught my attention, land! Wait till the others see this. Samson woke up and he couldn't believe his eyes. He gasped and yelled out, "Land ho! Land ho!" The others woke up and Mark and Travis were happy the most. Mark and Travis both shouted, "Land at last!" They got off the lifeboat and kissed the sand.

Jimmy was happy and he said, "I'll never set foot on water again for a while now." Bessie then wondered, "Where exactly are we?" Tabitha then said, "Well I don''t know. We must be in some sort of island somewhere." Samson then said to us, "Not to fear guys, I have a map." That is good news.

He unfolded the map and laid it down on the sand. Samson then told us where we are. First off he told us where we left and where we capsized and then he got his eyes wide when he said on where we are now. We're in Africa! I don't believe it. Seriously I don't. Bessie then asked her husband, "You mean that we're on a beach side of Africa?" Jade couldn't believe it.

Wilhelm then suggested that we should see if there is anyone who would help us and we all think that it's a good idea. We got our luggage and started to head out. Look out jungles of Africa, here we come.

We went to the jungles of Africa and Jimmy said, "I think it's a good idea." Jade then said, "Whether if we see people, there might be some explorers or scientists." I said, "We'll have to see what is there and keep our guard up." Mark said, "Finding a journalist would be nice."

Bessie said, "Yeah what a silly idea." Koko, Reuben, Alexander and Josephine giggled because they think that it's silly.


End file.
